


Valentine's Day

by alafaye



Series: Twelve Days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's pregnant. Will the Wizengamot allow Draco to keep his children and marry Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was cold but beautiful. The snow glistened on the grounds of London and there wasn't any slush. For most couples, they woke up and either made love or exchanged gifts. It was a special day and Harry had plans for the entire day.

Currently, those plans had been altered since his bed partner, Draco Malfoy, was missing.

He pulled on some pants and walked into the bathroom where his lover of a couple of months was kneeling on the floor, heaving into the toilet. They had both been expecting this and it was the first time it happened, but Harry realized that he wished that their child had waited until tomorrow. It would have been nice if they could have spent the day making love and sharing pieces of food and exchanging gifts and generally enjoying each other.

He rubbed Draco's back and kissed the sweaty neck.

"Forgot the charm," Draco said. "Bloody hell. Harry...if you ever do this to me again, I'll hex you so hard they won't recognize you."

Harry wisely kept his remarks to himself and only got a cool cloth. He wiped down Draco's neck and face. Draco sighed uneasily. For now, it seemed that for now, his stomach had calmed down, and he gratefully leaned against Harry.

"It's not my fault no one told me there was a charm against male pregnancies," Harry said. "I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant."

Draco huffed. "Of course you didn't. Who would have told you? It was my fault, too. I should've remembered."

They were silent for a little bit. Draco stirred against Harry. "I want to brush my teeth and then we're going to bed to fuck, exactly as we should be doing."

Harry laughed and helped Draco stand. He left his lover then to light a few candles in their room. He had changed the sheets yesterday to the dark red ones, the ones that he thought Draco looked best against. He didn't give a rat's arse that it was the traditional colour of Valentine's; he just got really horny when he saw the contrast of pale skin and dark red.

"I honestly thought that you just liked to see me against Gryffindor colours, as a sort of revenge," Draco said as he walked into the bedroom. "Now, I can honestly tell it's just an aphrodisiac."

Harry nodded, unashamed to admit it. Draco went to the dresser, to the bottom drawer, where they kept their toys, and he picked out a box, one Harry was unfamiliar with. He sat on the edge of the bed and Draco sat in his lap, holding out the box.

"This isn't my gift for you," Draco said. "It's a gift for us both."

Harry raised a curious eyebrow, but took the box and opened it. Inside, there were three items: a blindfold and two wrist bracelets with a hook, all of them in the same red as the sheets. Harry felt his cock get even harder and leered at Draco.

"I'm hoping these are for you," Harry said.

Draco shivered and his cock jumped. "Right now, yes." He kissed Harry. "Later on, maybe for you. If you'll let me." He leaned close to Harry's ear. "It gets me hard thinking about you with this red. It suits you as well."

Harry growled and turned them so he was covering Draco and they were frotting as they kissed. Draco gasped out, "The blindfold, Harry...the cuffs..."

Harry didn't answer or even seem to hear for a minute as he kept thrusting against Draco, but he suddenly pulled back, making Draco whine at the loss. He grabbed the fallen items and waited until Draco felt comfortable at the head of the bed before attaching said items to his lover.

He sat back when it was finished and couldn't resist giving his cock a few tugs. Draco's skin was flushed with passion, but still pale and made a beautiful picture: panting, cock hard and leaking, set against the red sheets, and blind by the blindfold as it creased his hair and his wrists tugging fitfully in their cuffs, unable to move since the wood in the headboards had no give in them.

"Harry," he moaned.

Harry smirked and decided that it was a good time to mark Draco with his cum. He moved to straddle Draco's hips and aimed towards Draco's face, his hand moving faster as Draco started to move in impatience and kept begging Harry to do _something_.

When he came, Draco was silenced very quickly, but Harry knew his lover knew what he'd done since the cock brushing against his arse was twitching. He moved back down the bed to swallow Draco's cock--he almost could take in all of the thick cock--and hummed, causing Draco to come quickly.

He then kissed Draco, sharing the taste between them. "I couldn't resist."

Draco smiled. "Can you fuck me now?"

Harry thought about it. "Not quite yet."

"What?" Draco asked. "Harry, you don't mean--oh!"

Harry smiled as he rubbed Draco back to hardness and then moved to their toy drawer. He got out the peacock feather they had bought on a whim and hadn't used yet. It hadn't ever seemed to fit in with what they wanted to do or were doing. Now, however, Harry was sure it was the perfect time.

"Don't keep me waiting all day, Potter," Draco growled.

Harry kissed him softly, too quickly. "Patience." He started moving the feather down Draco's body. "We _do_ have all day."

Draco started panting, writhing, moving toward the feather even as he tried to stay away from it. He moaned and whined alternately as Harry managed to touch every one of his erogenous spots.

"Please," Draco said when he couldn't take any more. "Just...fuck me, please, Harry."

Harry played a few more moments and then decided even he needed to fuck Draco. Watching Draco writhe under the feather had made Harry imagine the other times he moved like that. He grabbed the lube Draco preferred--the sandalwood one--and prepared his lover quickly, too impatient to wait any longer. He grabbed the lube one more time to make sure he was coated enough, and then pushed in.

They both moaned and Harry put Draco's legs on his shoulders. He pressed close, bending Draco in half, and started the fucking in earnest. They both were loud, moaning and groaning, in harmony. And when they came, they yelled.

~~~

"Happy Valentine's," Draco said sleepily.

Harry smiled. "Happy Valentine's." He smirked and moved them so he could rest his head on Draco's stomach. "And the same to you, little one."

Draco moaned above him. "You're going to be weird about it, aren't you?"

"It's not an 'it'," Harry said. "It's a baby, our baby."

Draco was silent, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. When Harry looked up, concerned, he saw Draco was contemplative. "Are you okay with this?" Harry asked. His hand splayed across the still flat area, yearning for the day when their child was almost fully grown in there, when the child would kick against his hand.

"I didn't expect to have children this early," Draco said, "and I certainly never thought I would be the carrier. Hell, when I was in school, I always thought I'd marry a witch that I would only fuck until the child was conceived and watch her go through the problems that go along with the pregnancy. I was rather glad I would never go through the pain of the birth."

Harry bit his lip. "Do you want this?"

Draco closed his eyes, putting his hand next to Harry's on his stomach and though Harry didn't think Draco could be communicating with their child, he suspected something was going on.

Draco opened his eyes and pulled Harry up to kiss him. "Yes, I want our child and I don't mind that I'm the carrier. It's not what I had planned for the future, but the war taught me that our plans hardly ever would go as we want them to. I'll probably curse you every day for the rest of this pregnancy and hex you out of the delivery room when it's time to give birth to this little one. Yet I cannot wait to feel him grow inside of me and connect with it. Feel it kick and respond to you."

They kissed again, softly.

"I love you," Harry said. "Both of you."

Draco smiled happily. "Love you, too."

~~~

They decided to take a walk to Diagon Alley to get some ice cream and almost went back since the sheer number of other couples made them feel nervous.

Since Christmas, someone from the _Daily Prophet_ had found out about them and the wizarding world had exploded. There were still some that would heckle them and one had even tried to curse them last week. Yet they forged ahead, receiving blessings from strangers and even better, from Harry's adopted family, the Weasleys.

As they got their ice cream, they received another blessing from the woman across the counter as she gave them their change.

"How do you think we should let them know about...?" Harry left the sentence hanging, knowing that Draco would know what he was talking about.

Draco thought about it. "Later. All right?"

Harry nodded, suspecting that Draco had a plan, but didn't want to talk about it where they might be overheard before they were ready. They ate the rest of the treat in silence, exchanging lustful as well as loving glances. Occasionally, one of them would reach out and run a finger down a cheek or a hand would squeeze the other. 

Instead of going right back to the house, they went to the park and took a walk around, generally not noticing the other couples and just enjoying each other. Harry was the one who decided to go back since he noticed his lover was shivering in the crisp air and didn't want to take the chance that Draco would get a cold. They filled a bath, using lavender oil and rose petals for the water, and took a long soak.

"I hope you get used to this," Draco said, his head resting back against Harry's shoulder. "My body will need more pampering the heavier I get."

Harry chuckled and ran a cloth down Draco's chest. "I can't wait."

"And I'm sure you're going to drive me crazy," Draco said. "You'll be the perfect doting father and make the other wizards wonder how they will ever be as perfect as you."

Harry laughed again and bent to kiss Draco's neck. "I'm just happy to be a father. I thought...with being gay, I'd never have children of my own. I was going to adopt and it wouldn't have made a difference, but now..." He rested his hands on Draco's stomach. "I cannot wait."

"So, I was thinking that we should arrange for Lovegood to get us an interview with _The Quibbler_ and set the tone of how it goes out," Draco said.

Harry kissed Draco. "Perfect. I'm going to contact Hermione to ask if she knows a Healer who will treat you like any other patient."

"Good luck," Draco said. "I doubt such a Healer exists."

"If we can't find one, I'll see if Madam Pomfrey will help us." Harry was determined that his lover receive nothing but the best and also be treated the same anyone else, like he wasn't sentenced as a Death Eater.

"Would you deliver the child if you had to?" Draco joked, smiling up at Harry.

Harry nodded. "If I had to."

Draco chuckled.

~~~

Luna smiled at them as they all sat at her desk in her office. She said she didn't trust anyone else to conduct the interview.

"So, how far along are you, Draco?" she asked.

Draco smiled, happily remembering the two days when he likely conceived. "Almost two months."

She raised her eyebrows. "That must have been some Christmas celebration."

Draco was a little taken back by how fast she had calculated when the child had been conceived. Harry chuckled. "It was a very special night for us."

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Draco's hand covered his stomach, almost growling as he remembered what the Healer had told them. "Harry is hoping for one of each, but I'd rather have a couple of boys."

"Twins?" Luna asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. The Healer was shocked. It's rare for a witch to carry twins and even rarer she said for a wizard to."

Luna nodded as if she knew. "Yes. Why don't you want a girl, if you don't mind answering?"

"Well, I'm afraid that we won't be ready to raise a girl," Draco said. "Neither of us had siblings so I'm not sure if we'd do right by her."

Luna smiled. "I think you would. Harry, why do you want a girl?"

Harry shrugged. "I can't really say. It would be nice, though."

"And how would you feel if the public reacts badly to this?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and Draco sighed. "We would move forward and do the best we can for our children."

"Do you think the announcement will affect your upcoming trial?"

Harry closed his eyes; Draco wanted to do the same, as though they could just block out the coming battle. "We hope not, but we are afraid. After all, the Wizengamot placed me in Harry's care only for three months and only as prisoner and guard. Several critics have said that I managed to brew a love potion in Harry's home and have him controlled so I can wreak havoc in the wizarding world."

"Do you feel that this will affect the children as they grow?"

"If we had had children with other partners, the children would have been teased and bullied anyway. We are praying that having children together won't be cause for more."

"You said earlier, Harry, that you plan to marry Draco. How soon do you think that will happen?"

Draco chuckled. "Hopefully before I'm too fat."

Luna laughed quietly as Harry kissed the back of Draco's hand. "We've spoken with a few people about it and we are planning for a Spring wedding, perhaps on the solstice."

"A great blessing, then," Luna said.

~~~

"Bloody hell!"

Harry looked away from the stove to blink owlishly at Draco. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "The _Prophet_. Some reporter is calling for me to be removed from here and placed in a secured ward in St. Mungo's until I give birth. The children will be given to you _after_ they confirm the children are, in fact, yours and then I'm shipped off back to Azkaban."

Harry shrugged. "They can't. The Wizengamot has voted for you to be cleared of all charges and approved of the wedding."

Draco huffed and shook his head. "The trial hasn't actually happened and because it hasn't, they're still out for my blood."

Harry sighed and put their breakfast on the table. He kissed Draco's forehead. "Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay. I promise."

Draco shook his head and pushed his food around. "I still feel uneasy." He pointed to the paper still lying on the table. "There's another reporter who wants me to be put through an abortion."

That had Harry's attention. His fork clattered to the table as he lunged for the paper. They were both silent, Harry reading and Draco worrying that he might not have brought that particular one up.

"That idiot," Harry eventually said. "As if I would allow my children to be aborted. And is it really that horrible if you're fertile enough to get pregnant without the aid of a fertility potion?"

Draco almost didn't want to point out the other article, but he suspected that Harry would find it sooner or later. "Read the one below it."

That one had the table and its contents shaking. Draco pushed away, waiting to hear what Harry thought.

"Giving birth to the next Dark Lord?" Harry said in disbelief. "There isn't even a way to stall a pregnancy until a certain time."

Draco shrugged. "Apparently I was working with Voldemort on such a spell and together we managed to create one that would sustain the children until I moved into position under your wing."

"I'm going out, love," Harry said. "Have to make an announcement."

Draco stood. "Not without me."

Harry shook his head. "You have to stay here. If you go with me, they'll think that you're controlling me."

Draco crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine. But so help me, if you get one scratch on you, I'll hex you so hard, you won't want to return home ever again."

Harry chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?" He kissed Draco. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, I promise."

~~~

Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace, cursing himself for letting Harry go out to make an announcement without him. He didn't care about what the public thought; there was safety in numbers and right now, that number was two.

His legs almost gave out in relief when the fire roared to life and Harry stepped through. His hair was sticking up, like he'd been running his fingers through it for the last couple of hours, and his clothes were in disarray. If Draco didn't know his lover, he would have suspected that Harry had just come home from a lover's house.

He gave Draco a newspaper and went into the hall to hang up his cloak. Draco unfolded the paper and his eyebrows went straight into his hairline as he kept reading.

"They actually pulled you into the Aurors headquarters to test your for potions and spells?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "They did. It was the only way to shut them up. And the Wizengamot apparently had said they were letting the marriage happen and that they were going to clear you of all charges because they didn't want to upset you and thereby me who is under your spell."

"It sounds like a cheesy romance novel," Draco said. "I'm waiting for the heroine to step up."

Harry sighed. "Funny you should mention that." He took the paper from Draco's hands and pointed to the bottom of the front page. "There."

Draco sighed. "I thought she had moved on."

"And so did everyone else," Harry said. "I suspect that someone told her to do that. She was pretty amicable about the split after Dumbledore's death so I don't think she did that of her own free will."

"What did her father have to say?"

"He came in and took her home," Harry said. "He apologized to me."

Draco sighed. "So what now?"

Harry bit his lip. Draco threw the paper down. "What?"

"They want to do a paternity test when the children are born," Harry said. "Even though they proved today that I'm acting of my own will, they still refuse to believe that these children--" his hand covered Draco's stomach, "--are mine."

Draco closed his eyes and put his hands over Harry's. "I suspect they'll also want me to go under Veritaserum."

"Don't invite trouble, love," Harry said. "We've got enough as it is."

~~~

"And so it is as follows, Mr. Malfoy," the Chief Warlock said. "You remain on probation until such time as the children you carry are born and you submit to questioning with Veritaserum. You also agree to let a Healer chosen by this court perform a paternity test on the children. If you are cleared of these new charges, you will be free and given access to the monies held in trust for you.

"If, however, you are not cleared, the children will either go to Mr. Potter if they are his or to a foster family if they are not. If they are proven to be the heirs of Voldemort, they will be sentenced to death immediately. You will be returned to Azkaban to await another trial where your fate and future will be decided."

The wizard leaned forward in his chair. "Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Even though he was shaking and in fear for his children, Draco nodded. "I do."

"Then this session of the Wizengamot and the hearing of Mr. Draco Malfoy is closed," the wizard said. He and the others left quickly, as if they could no longer stand to be in Draco's presence.

Harry pulled Draco close and half-carried him to the Atrium where they used the Floo to go back home.

"I cannot believe that they did this," Harry said. He was shaking with rage.

Draco was silent, arms wrapped around himself. He was taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

"They're innocent children," Harry said. "A father's actions and choices should not condemn an innocent child. And what if I want to take the children even if they're not mine?"

Draco closed his eyes, reaching in toward the spark of life he'd begun to feel as real humans. He jumped a little when he felt Harry's arm curl around his shoulders. He gratefully leaned into Harry.

"We'll get through this, love, I promise."

"I hope you're right, Harry."

~~~

Draco was considering canceling their delivery of the _Daily Prophet_. It only ever brought bad news and that night was no exception. Due to his case, they had printed an evening edition and his story was the front page story. There was nothing else except his case.

"Fuck!" Harry was again shaking with rage. "And now you're guilty? They don't even wait for you to submit to the questioning. Because you agreed to it and all the other conditions of your continued probation, you're guilty and willing to submit to the court's ruling." He slammed the paper down. "So you can be contrite and remorseful and willing to take punishment, but you can't actually be telling the truth?"

Draco sighed. "Enough, please, Harry. I want a bath and I don't want to think about this mess any longer."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I want to call the Healer tomorrow and have her do a scan. This stress can't be good."

"If I'm confined to the bed, will you fuck me silly and pamper me?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course."

~~~

_Spring Equinox_

Draco did a few breathing exercises--in and out slowly--and told himself there was no reason to be nervous. The Manor's wards had stood for centuries against all sorts of wizards and Muggles and they would continue to stand today. Aside from those invited, there was no one present who would harm or mar this day.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and smiled at Harry. They had decided to walk down the aisle together. "Harry?"

"They're ready for us," he said. "Are you ready?"

Draco smoothed down his robes and nodded. "Ready." He put his arm through Harry's, the other going to his stomach. Whenever he was nervous in the last days--which had been a lot--communing with their growing children helped sooth him.

And even though they were barely formed, they were full of life. They expressed delight and anger quite loudly and were rather demanding. He couldn't tell yet what their genders would be and he couldn't tell if they would be the same as they grew. However, he was already excited, imagining the day when he would share words with them and teach them and watch them grow.

Harry told him that he grew more beautiful as the weeks passed and he couldn't help but touch the ever growing mound. He would often push Draco's shirt up as they cuddled and put his head and hands on them, communing in his own way. Draco knew the children recognized their other father because when Harry there, the children were more active, more playful.

He couldn't wait for the day when they would kick at Harry's hand.

The elderly witch was smiling at Harry and Draco as they walked toward her and Draco was glad that his mother knew who was sympathetic to them in the Ministry. He imagined they might have not been married at all if they had had to go through the proper channels to find a wizard or witch who would marry them.

The music stopped when they reached the altar. Draco turned to face his future husband and laughed quietly when he sensed the children's joy.

"We are gathered in this garden today to witness the binding of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. A marriage is a sacred union between two souls and magic has always guided those who belong together. Let no man or woman here allow magic to be barred from pulling these two souls together and may each of you keep them together.

"Harry, do you come here of your own free will?"

"I do."

"Draco, do you come here of your own free will?"

"I do."

"Witnesses, is there any among you who feel that these two are not here of their own will?"

"No."

"Then let us proceed. Mother Goddess, we call you to our circle to witness and bless this union. Come to us through the four elements: fire--" she lit a red candle, "--water--" a blue candle was lit, "--air--" a white candle was lit, "--and earth," a green candle was lit.

The witch lifted up four ribbons that had been braided together. "The elements are present in all things and never are more visible than in a union of love. Harry and Draco, please lift your hands."

They clasped their hands together and presented them to her. She wrapped the ribbons around their wrists and hands. She lifted the red candle. "Take this candle and together, ignite your marriage."

Together, they lit a purple candle that had been centered on the altar. She took the red candle from them and then lifted a goblet. "All livings things need water. Harry and Draco, drink from this and share it with each other, giving life to your marriage."

Harry drank the first sip and then pressed the water into Draco's mouth. They giggled when a little escaped and Harry licked it up. Draco had more grace and wiggled his eyebrows, imagining what else he could do with his mouth to Harry with that kind of care.

The witch took the goblet and then raised her hands to the sky. "All living things need a place to live and it is through an exchange of breath that a marriage is affirmed. Harry and Draco, kiss and let your marriage be born into the environment it will live in."

They tried to keep it light and quick, but of course it wasn't. They giggled when they pulled apart. The witch picked up a seed and a pot of soil. "The earth is the giver of life. Without it, there is no life. Harry, give this seed to your husband and Draco, offer him this soil and let your love become fertile."

Harry smiled as he carefully put the seed in the soil and then sprinkled water over it. He touched Draco's stomach when he was done.

"Let it be known that Harry and Draco have exchanged the elements needed for their union and the Goddess has blessed them. You who have witnessed this do not let it be said that this was not done.

"Goddess, we thank you for blessing them. Elements, we thank you for blessing them.

"I present to you ladies and gentlemen, Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy."

~~~

_Five and a half months later_

Draco smiled when he felt one of his little ones kick his hand. He didn't know which one it was, but whoever it was, was hungry. He rubbed the area that had been kicked and cooed, "Soon. Your daddy will bring food soon."

"You are amazing, love." Harry set down their lunch tray. "I never thought you would take to this so well."

Draco smiled serenely. "This has been very humbling for me. I wanted these children, I wanted to give birth to them, but..." He shook his head, unable to fully explain how he felt.

Harry knelt on the floor by his feet, spreading his hands out to cover most of the mound that housed their children. "You look beautiful."

Draco smirked. "Really? Even though I've gained ten stone?"

Harry nodded and was going to stay something when he suddenly frowned. His hands moved to press lightly on the side of Draco's stomach. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. And then he felt it--a pain, going from his womb to his arse.

"I don't think these are those false labor pains," Harry said. He stood and kissed Draco. "Stay here. I'm going to Floo the Healer."

Draco nodded, rubbing his skin, soothing his children. They were distressed and could sense that their environment was about to change. He did his breathing exercises, clenching his fists in the arm of the chair when he felt a contraction hit and then gasped when he felt the fluid run out of his body.

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He held out a hand for Harry who rushed over and made room for the Healer. The Healer waved her wand and then nodded.

"This won't take long," she said, face grim. "Harry, help me get him onto the bed."

Harry nodded, wrapping a strong arm around Draco's back, and slowly led his love to the bed. When Draco was settled, the Healer had Harry run to get a few things from the kitchen and linen closet. She turned to Draco was Harry was gone and Draco felt his blood run cold.

"Is there something wrong with the children?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's just..." She shook her head again. "I have orders to kill them as soon as they're born."

Draco's eyes went wide and he tried to back away from her. She held up her hands. "No, don't move. I'm going to tell Harry exactly everything he's supposed to do and then leave. My assistants went home for today so no one knows I'm here. I'll go back to my office and act like I was never called."

Draco nodded, trying not to panic. He gasped and closed his eyes when another contraction hit. When it passed, he saw Harry was wide-eyed as the Healer explained what to do. She left quickly, wishing them luck, and Harry started to shake.

"I think we should move when your trial is done," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Okay."

Harry seemed to come out of a fog and then put the supplies he'd gotten to the side. "She said that you'll need to start pushing soon, but she didn't say how soon."

Draco sighed. "I should be dilated, Harry." When Harry continued to just stare at him, he shook his head. "Check to see how far I've dilated."

"Oh," Harry blushed and moved to check. "Five inches it looks like."

Draco nodded. He remembered from what he'd read in the books and braced himself for what he knew would happen next. "I hope you're ready to catch, Harry."

~~~

Harry told himself to keep it together because he knew if he didn't, Draco would fall apart. They had retrieved the proper paperwork from the Births and Deaths department in the Ministry and no sooner had they filed it than they received a missive from the courts for a hearing. They had been waiting for ten minutes and they watched as the members of the Wizengamot filed in. Harry looked around quickly and worried when he didn't see anyone present wearing the formal robes of a Healer. There was a woman who looked liked she thought she shouldn't be there and a few reporters had their quills ready.

But since this was obviously the hearing in which they were going to prove that Harry was the father, where was the chosen Healer?

"I call this session of the Wizengamot to order," the Chief Warlock said, banging his gavel. "For this hearing, the following are present: the entire Wizengamot, several reporters who have chosen to remain anonymous at this point, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Elisabeth Johnson.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please, have you chosen a solicitor to act on your behalf?"

Draco took a deep ragged breath. No solicitor had wanted to take on his case since he'd been ostracized after the news of his pregnancy had been printed and the Wizengamot had decided that the public's opinion--that the children could be Voldemort's--had needed to be taken into account.

"I have not," he said.

"Let it be noted that Mr. Malfoy has chosen to represent himself."

Beside him, Harry swore under his breath. Draco had never said he would represent himself and even though it was assumed he would without a solicitor, it was custom and tradition that the Chief Warlock formally ask the defendant. Harry wondered what else would be thrown out onto its ear in the coming months.

"This hearing has been called to determine the paternity of Mr. Malfoy's children," the elderly wizard continued. "Many of our members feel that it is only wise that they do not remain with Mr. Malfoy until such time as Mr. Malfoy submits his testimony and his sentence passed. I call forward Mrs. Elisabeth Johnson."

The witch who had looked out of place stood and walked into the formal area. She was shaking. "Your Honor?"

"It has been decided by this court that you are a suitable foster parent for these children," the wizard said. "Are you willing to look after them until this court determines their future?"

She was silent, obviously lost and confused, and Harry stood at that moment. "I petition the court to take custody of the children."

The Chief Warlock wrinkled his nose. "This is not the time or place for such petitions, Mr. Potter. I ask you to sit down."

"I won't," Harry said. "If you are going to give my children to a foster home in this hearing, then I can petition to take custody of them."

The wizard slammed down his gavel. "Anything further from you, Mr. Potter, and I shall see to it that you are removed from this courtroom on contempt."

Draco pulled on Harry's hand and Harry sat, breathing heavily. The Chief Warlock turned back to the woman who still had yet to answer. "Mrs. Johnson, are you willing to care for these children until this court decides their future?"

She swallowed and nodded. "I will."

"Then it is decided," the Chief Warlock said. "Mr. Malfoy, you will receive a letter containing the date for when you will submit to the Veritaserum questioning. All parties present today will reconvene in three weeks time for Mr. Malfoy's sentencing.

"I close this session of the Wizengamot. Dismissed." He stood and the other members followed.

An Auror walked over to Draco and Harry and took the carriers containing their children. He handed them off to Mrs. Johnson and escorted them out of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," she said. "I just want you to know that I hate what they are doing to you. If I thought they would go to a home where they would be treated well, I would have had another foster mother take them. But I do promise to take good care of them."

Draco bit his lip to keep from crying. When he was sure he could talk without tears, he said, "Thank you. Can I say goodbye?"

She smiled and nodded, glaring when the Auror tried to walk forward. "They are in my care now, sir. I will allow this because I doubt even Mr. Malfoy would harm his children."

The Auror shook his head and kept a constant eye on them. Draco took a ragged breath and bent down to kiss each of his children on the forehead. They had slept peacefully through the hearing and he was glad. He ran a finger down their noses and wondered how he would manage three weeks without them.

Harry bent and kissed each of them. He looked ready to cry as well.

"Enough," the Auror said.

Mrs. Johnson looked ready to take him on again, but Harry shook his head. "It's okay. Thank you."

She smiled and left them, looking like she had some difficulty with carrying both carriers. Harry gathered Draco close and they went home.

~~~

Harry woke in the dead of the night and reached blindly for Draco. His hand only met cold sheets. He put his glasses on and walked toward the nursery, suspecting that was where his husband was.

"Love?" he called softly.

Draco looked up, tears streaming down his face. He was sitting in the rocking chair, holding one of the children's teddy bears. "I miss them so much."

Harry sat on the window seat next to the rocking chair and put his hand on Draco's knee. He could only imagine how Draco felt, being separated from them after having become close to them throughout the pregnancy.

"It's morally wrong what they did," Harry said. "I can't believe that the Ministry is letting this happen."

"They've put away the others and I'm the first for this probation program," Draco said. He'd been wondering about it all afternoon and it was only in the last hour that he realized what was going on. "They going to use me as an example that the program doesn't work. That those who have been put away, even if they did nothing, deserve to be in Azkaban."

Harry sighed. "Hermione is having a field day. She owled me and told me that until your trial is over, the Wizengamot is refusing to let any of the others try the program. She's trying to get others set up with a probation officer and trying to find officers in the first place, but she's meeting with dead ends everywhere."

Draco wiped his cheeks. "It's a good thing I'm innocent. Imagine what she'd had to suffer if I wasn't and she had been proven wrong."

Harry kissed Draco. "Imagine what we would miss if you weren't."

Draco smiled. "I want our children back, Harry. I don't know what I'm going to do until we have them again."

Harry hugged Draco close. "I know, love. I know."

~~~

Draco tried not to look smug as he heard the audience scuffle their feet as the Wizengamot filed back into the courtroom. He and Harry had decided to call on their closet and dearest friends to be present at his trial and hoped that with more people present, the reporters wouldn't fudge the details too badly. His mother had gone further and had quietly spread the word of his trial date since it hadn't been published.

The doors to the courtroom had been left open so those who had to listen from the hall could hear.

The Chief Warlock coughed, almost nervously. "After reviewing the evidence at hand, Mr. Malfoy--" Someone in the audience cleared his throat and the wizard adjusted his glasses, seemingly uncomfortable. "Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. It is clear that you are not guilty of any charges. The evidence we have is indisputable and you have been cleared of all charges. Your record has been cleared.

"Your children have been proven to belong to your husband, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, and their custody has been returned to you both." He shifted in his seat and closed the folder before him. He looked reluctant to close the case.

"I close this session of the Wizengamot and declare Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter a free man. Have a good afternoon."

Draco sighed happily and turned to husband who engulfed him in a hug. They turned to take their children from Elisabeth Johnson. Draco started crying, amazed at how much he had missed holding them.

"So which will it be, love?" Harry asked. "Hawaii or Australia?"

~~~

Draco smiled as he watched his children play in the backyard and laughed with his husband as their son, Matt, caught a frog and tried to get his sister, Catherine, to pet it. Their blond hair shone in the sunshine and their green eyes sparkled with delight.

"They're utterly perfect," he said.

Harry smiled against his hair. "Completely." He put his hand over Draco's stomach where he was heavy with their next child. "And this one will be as well."

"Do you think we can handle another set of twins?" Draco asked.

Harry took a moment to reply. "I think we can." He kissed Draco.

"Ewww."

Harry and Draco both chuckled and faced their children. "Eww?"

Matt nodded. He was still holding the frog. "Yes. That's how you catch cooties."

Catherine nodded, too. "It is! I heard all about it from Melissa!"

"Is that so?" Harry asked. "And how would she know?"

Draco almost laughed as Catherine seemed to seriously consider the question. "Why don't you ask her tomorrow, love? Right now you both need to go inside and clean up. Okay?"

"And the frog stays out here, Matt," Harry said.

"Okay," Matt said forlornly. He put the frog down on the path.

He raced his sister inside to the bathroom and Draco accepted Harry's hand up. He groaned as his back protested. "You're carrying the next one."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "The next one? Who says they'll be a next one?"

Draco smirked. "I think we should have at least a couple more. We can have our own Quidditch team."

Harry's laughter rang through the house and as he started dinner, Draco realized that he couldn't be happier. Especially as he watched his children sit down and start their homework. This was worth every hardship he'd suffered. This was why he had survived the war.

To see his children grow and laugh and play and to grow old with his husband.

It had been worth every trial.


End file.
